The Time War Will Not Be Broadcasted
by Say It Say My Name
Summary: OC, OC's POV, 8. In a parallel universe, Kaoru Presly heads to her last day of high school quite unaware of the fact that it is her last. Before she really knows it, she is swept up in to the Time War, and she's pretty sure she knows where she'll be at the end of it... (Dead. She thinks she'll die.) No pairings, I promise. Straight up action. Enjoy! Sorryaboutthekindaweirdnamea ck.
1. Goodbye Normal

**Oh hello. I'm back. And now writing Doctor Who fanfics... Obviously, I have been writing other things, including other fanfics, though they were sort of plotless. (Who can help it, though?) Of course, this one I can see an end to, so hurray! I suppose I'll let it happen. Updates should be relatively good. I know it will have multiple chapters, but as of right now, I am not sure how many. c:**

**Yes, there is an OC, and she is telling the story, and she is pretty well based on me (I have to write what I know, and who do I know better than me?). No, there aren't any pairings or romantic relationships (_thank god_). Yes, there is a parallel universe involved. No, this isn't Eleven (even though he's totally my fave, yo ;P). This is Eight. **

**Deal with it! If there is anything that is overly out of line, feel free to inform me, and I'll see what I can do about it. C: Now have a nice day! OR ELSE**

* * *

My last day of high school was a relatively normal one. I got barely enough sleep during the night, woke up five minutes before I had to leave, gathered my things, and dashed to my carpool.

My aunt and uncle had recently gotten me my second Whovian t-shirt (both of them with a TARDIS emblazoned on the chest), so I had set it out to wear the night before, along with blue converse and blue jeans.

What can I say? I'm a fan.

I should mention, however, that my last day of high school wasn't _meant_ to be the last day. For everyone else, it was just after the start of second semester. February crawled along.

I ran up the walk to the doors of my school, knowing from the clock in the car that I had less than a minute before I was late. On my way inside, I bumped into someone for the first time. (I'd been there three and a half years, and I'd never crashed head-on into anyone.) He fell, I slipped, and we landed in a heap on the floor. The late bell rang.

"_Hell_," I said, springing up into a sitting position. The man rubbed his forehead, looking mildly annoyed... especially when he saw me staring at him.

"Sorry," he said. "All right, there?"

I blinked a few times. "Oh, yeah, man, no problem." I jumped up, and he stood, too. "Assuming I'm not hallucinating."

He squinted at my eyes as I dropped my backpack on the floor. The halls were empty. "Well, considering your pupil dilation, you're probably not."

"Riiight." I couldn't help myself - I reached out and poked him. "You're real."

"Uh, yeah, last I checked."

"But you shouldn't be here."

"How do you mean?" he said, frowning. "Have we met?"

I looked down, shaking my head. "You shouldn't be... _here_. You don't exist _here_."

"Sorry? Don't quite follow." He noticed my shirt. "Nice tee."

I could feel a migraine headache developing quickly. "Thanks. Your name?"

"John Smith."

"Of _course_ it is." I rubbed my temple before sticking my hand out. "Mine's Kaoru Presly."

He shook. "Nice to meet you. I'm a bit lost, actually. Not sure precisely where I am, besides, you know, a high school."

"_Clearly_." He was a bit too old to be wandering around a high school, after all, and while I may not have met all of the teachers there, I could tell he _wasn't_ one.

"Are you _sure_ we've not met?"

I was making him suspicious. Greaaat. That's what I needed that early in the morning. "I've certainly seen you before, though you may _not _have seen me."

I realized too late that that was a poor wording choice. Or rather, a poor quote to use. _Way_ too early in the morning - whose bright idea was it to start school at seven? He looked up and down the wing before leading me out the doors. Dragging me, whatever. It was so sudden that I was surprised I didn't begin to panic at the contact. We stayed up against the wall where I tried not to stare only at my feet. The whole thing was, you know... _weird_.

"Can you tell me anything? What's happening?"

"I'd, uh, _really_ better not." I scratched my head in disbelief. "You're the Doctor, right?" He nodded. "The eighth, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I, uh, watch a lot of television." I was too busy thinking of what I could ask or say to get _too_ overly excited. "Is it safe to assume you know where you are?"

"Mid-Florida, United States. I'm not precisely sure _why_, but I suppose the TARDIS brought me here for a reason."

"I don't know, either. There are plenty of millions of others who could help you just as easily - and probably in a better fashion - than I could."

"I'm sure they aren't nearly as eloquent."

I just shrugged. I was sure most of them were seeing as most of them were British.

"But here I am!" He pointed across the street. I could barely make out the blue police call box just like the one on my shirt. "Landed just over there, felt a pull in this direction, and..."

I raised my eyebrows. "Ran in to _me_. Odd."

"Why is it odd if you know me?"

"Plenty of people here know you. Like I said, you don't _exist_ here. You're in a... a universe parallel to your own."

"Then how do you know me?" He made a face. "I didn't leave you here, did I?"

He has left people behind before, but I wasn't one of them. I wouldn't have forgotten it, and if I had - I'd surely be dead by then, right? "Oh, no, it's... well... a television series."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're a fictional character in a television series."

He laughed. "Is it any good?"

"Very popular, Doctor. Not as much here as in the UK, where I'm pretty sure the show is regarded as a national treasure."

"Excellent." He was practically giggling. "Best get back then. See ya, Kaoru!"

"Hey, hold on! You can't just _leave me here_!"

He turned back around, about to cross the street. "Why not?"

"Because you've made me late for my first period, you have a time-traveling space-ship that has a kitchen, and I skipped breakfast."

"You know about all that?"

I couldn't stop myself from grinning. "It's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor grinned. "All right. Breakfast for Kaoru before I head back, then."

Me, planning to run away with him, even if it meant going to another universe? _Never_...

Okay, I totally was. As we crossed the street, I texted my best friend and told her to get her as to school ASAP. She wouldn't have been awake yet due to not have a first period, but if I texted her enough, she'd wake up. Hopefully. I even called her and immediately hung up.

I followed him into the phone box, which, thankfully, no one noticed. It was a nauseating feeling at first, but when I thought _pocket dimension_, I felt much better. Thinking of certain video games with similar aspects also helped.

"More impressive than telly, I hope," he said.

"Oh, yeah." It wasn't the main control room I was used to seeing in the new series. There were rugs, a wooden floor, shelves upon shelves of books, and, in the center, the hexagonal control panel.

"What would you like?"

No fish fingers, I thought automatically, not a big fan of fish. No spoilers, I told myself. I dropped my backpack next to a small chair. "You wouldn't happen to have cheese sticks, would you? I'm on a bit of a mozzarella kick."

"All right, come along, then," he said, and led me down four hallways, a corridor, and through two rooms (one of which contained a swimming pool), gave me some cheese sticks, and headed back to the main control room. "What year is it here? Last time I was on Earth, it was 1999-ish."

"2013," I said. I waved a fried cheese stick at him. If he was last on Earth around 1999, then the last televised show was Eight's movie. He didn't really look like he had in the movie, though. He had a bluish, double-breasted leather coat instead of a frock, so he didn't look _too_ out of place... though the coat was probably a bit hot for February in Florida. "But the time's probably different, anyway, y'know."

He nodded. "So, Kaoru Presly - this show about me..."

"I can't say anything. I'm sorry, but most of what I know is your future." If it was even the same. I couldn't know if any of it even _was_ close.

"Were you in it?"

I frowned. As if I'd be able to keep up for long in such a thing. "I don't think I was, but, see, things got a bit... rough... after the Seventh. There was just one movie with Eight - you - and then there was a ton of media other than television that I never got a chance to read or listen to because I only got into the show during the summer."

He looked a little annoyed. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"You know, it's probably not even too similar. The shows that _were_ produced - sometimes they couldn't do - like... when... how did you get from Six to Seven?"

He looked more bemused than anything by then. I was beginning to think I sounded somewhat incoherent. "I was attacked by the Rani."

"Yeah! See, they sort of fired the Sixth actor, and he was all offended and wouldn't come back to shoot the regeneration bit, so they stuck Seven in a wig. They weren't really clear on how he died. I think I read that he tripped and hit his head on the controls when the Rani did something-or-other. Really vague, like I said."

Now he looked absolutely miffed. I tried not to giggle, but it was hard with the face he was making. "That _doesn't_ happen."

"Of course not, of course not. That's TV. See, it's different." A minor thing, perhaps, but a difference. There was only so much they could do on a budget, after all. I looked at the doors. "Where were you trying to go?" I asked curiously.

He frowned and indicated a glowing white box on the dash.

Not good.

"Home. Something's... wrong. They need me."

"Home?"

"Gallifrey. If this universe's show has my regenerations, you must know of my planet?"

"Yeah, just showed it the once, though, very pretty, y'talk about it a lot..."

"I try not to, actually," he said, and began to set the controls.

I prodded my last cheese stick around the plate, no longer hungry. Something bad at Gallifrey following that movie could only mean one thing (as far as I knew). The Last Great Time War.

Then I realized that I had muttered something aloud. The Doctor was giving me a confused look and no longer fiddling with the controls. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Nothing. It's - it's nothing." Just one of the worst, most traumatic things that will ever happen to you, but how could I tell him _that_?

"But - Do you know what the problem could be? From the show?"

"Oh, definitely. There's only one thing after that movie that involves Gallifrey before..." I shook my head. I wasn't sure how much to say, or if I should just stop talking completely. "It's - It's really _not_ nothing. I'm sorry-"

He could tell I was getting worked up, so he had me sit down by my bag.

"Daleks," I said finally.

He was instantly flipping switches, cranking knobs, and turning dials - the TARDIS's engines started. "Press that green button!"

I stood up quickly and pressed it.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru, but if it's Daleks, there's no time to lose. You'll be safe in here. As soon as the Daleks are taken care of, I'll bring you back."

Yeah, right. There would never be time because after the time war the Doctor couldn't go through parallel universes without eating up all the TARDIS's power. Talk about a foregone conclusion... I sat back down _hard_. He saw my look.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back in time for tea. It'll be an adventure!"

I gave him a half-hearted smile and rubbed my nose, even though I was completely panicking on the inside. Mostly panicking. I thought there would be _time_. My best friend hadn't even texted me back yet. "All right. Do you need me to do anything?"

"If there is _anything_ you could tell me that would help, that would be great."

"I don't know what I _can_ say." My voice was going, and the reality of it all was starting to hit me. Hard. Right in the face. I never thought I'd have to deal with such a thing. I scuffed the floor with my shoe. "Losses... on both sides... I'm sorry."

He paused for a moment, but didn't say anything. Then we were off, punching through the skin of my universe to get into the Doctor's. There was much shaking - it seemed that the TARDIS didn't much like the trip, and she certainly didn't want us to enjoy it, either. The Doctor ended up sprawled out on the floor; I was hunched over in my seat.

"All right, Kaoru?" he called.

I swallowed; I felt bad for enjoying the ride. "I'm fine." For now. "I'm just - I'm fine." But I didn't think I would be for much longer.


	2. Action Replay

**A/N: Apparently it's bad if your a/n takes up 1/3 the content or more. . oh look a mildly amusing chapter**

* * *

The Doctor left me alone in the TARDIS while he went to talk to... I don't know... guys. Some council was my guess. I gave up on my phone; it had no service and refused to find any. I stared at the control panel and determined that there was no phone - not one I should try to touch, that is. He _had_ told me not to touch the controls anyway. That was probably for the better.

I turned on some music and tried to find an interesting looking book that wasn't in Gallifreyan. Supposedly, I'd be able to read anything else... after staring at it for a while...

If I survived, I could one day be better job fodder if that was true. Lord knows polyglots are useful.

And that was the extent of my optimism.

After looking through half the first book case, I began to regret not asking where the bathroom was earlier. I decided to try something. "Voice interface?"

A hologram of Eight appeared. "Voice interface enabled."

"Hello," I said. He stared at me. "Yes, um, where's the nearest toilet?"

"Follow me." The hologram turned and walked away. I quickly got up to follow.

"Can you do holograms of other people? Even if they've not been in here yet?"

"Yes."

"Rose Tyler?"

He morphed into Rose as he walked.

"Donna Noble?"

Rose morphed into Donna.

"Oh! Clara Oswin Oswald!"

Donna morphed into Clara.

"Wow, that's cool."

The nearest toilet was actually pretty far away, much to my annoyance.

"Can you turn into me?"

Clara flickered out and was replaced with me.

"Do you sound like me?"

"I have measured your voice and calibrated my system to match it."

"Getting chills. Can you do people who haven't ever been or will never be in here?"

"Yes, though I may not be able to properly calibrate the voice."

"My mother, Katherine Presly?"

The hologram of me became a hologram of my mother. I couldn't help it - I laughed.

"What about my best friend, Pierce Albrecht?"

The interface morphed into a tall, curly-haired redhead.

"Aw, I wish she was here. She'd love it. She'd be here if I had kept my big mouth shut for a little bit longer. She'll be annoyed I woke her up..." I sighed. "They're going to wonder where I went..."

She stopped abruptly and motioned to a door on the left. "Here is the toilet. Please flush when you are done." She disappeared, and I was alone.

* * *

The voice interface didn't particularly enjoy conversation - it kept insisting that it was a voice interface, and that the key word there was "interface." That was fine because I'd found a book that appeared to be written in some alien language. It took me a moment to figure out that it was upside down and backwards.

When I managed to get through the entire novel, I estimated that about four and a half hours had passed. I tried my phone again in a moment of insanity; it still showed nothing but the music and photos that were already on it. I fell asleep in the chair listening to a song on repeat.

The Doctor only had to shout at me once to wake me up. "Oi! Kaoru! Still here?"

"Yup!" I jumped up. He was already flipping switches. "Where to?"

He took a disc from his pocket and held his sonic screwdriver to it. "Skaro."

I shuddered. "Okay."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried!"

"You look worried."

"I always look like this." I tried not to hover although I was very interested in what was going on. "What can I do? Can I help?"

"Yes!" He placed the disc beneath the scanner screen. "We're going to Skaro to destroy as many of their progenerators as possible. I don't _quite_ have their locations memorized, so if you could do the scans and tell me where they are, that would be lovely."

He produced two ear pieces from somewhere and handed one to me.

"Will do," I said. He showed me the controls; though, he pointed out, I would only need one button.

"All you do is press _this_ one every few seconds to re-scan. And don't leave the TARDIS under any circumstances."

"Red button. Don't leave. Okay."

"This blue dot here-" He pointed at the screen. "-is you in the TARDIS. The red ones are Daleks. The green ones are progenerators. And in a moment you will see a yellow dot which will be me outside of the TARDIS."

"Gotcha." I looked up. "Um, good luck?"

He winked at me. "No problem, Presly." He left.

I pressed the red button. The screen showed a map of a large building with a ton of multi-colored dots - mostly red. We were in some sort of storage room or closet, but I certainly was not going to leave the TARDIS to find out.

"The first progenerator is down to the right, third door on the left. Two Daleks inside."

"Piece of cake," he said. I refreshed the scan. He was inside.

I heard a Dalek - "DOC-TOR!" - and he quickly said, "Oops, can you give me an empty room?"

I refreshed again. The green dot was gone. "Go left and then left again, and you'll see a little room." When I re-scanned he was inside of it, and the two red dots were north of him. "They've gone past."

"This room isn't empty."

I frowned. "It was on the scanner." I refreshed the scan. There was still only a yellow dot inside. "Still just you. Why? What's in there?"

"A really big computer. A big, dangerous, bad-news-bearing one, no doubt." He paused. "It's a tracker - uh oh. Re-scan and make sure there aren't any Daleks near you!"

I pressed the button. "Just the two that were chasing you, and they're headed back to the progenerator room."

"Good. This computer can track Huon particles, meaning it can track the TARDIS. If they check it, they'll know you're there."

"Oh, lovely." I re-scanned. "One of those Daleks is coming back - headed for you."

"Let me just-" I could hear his sonic through the ear piece. There was a small explosion.

"He's about to turn."

"Where's the next one?"

"Straight ahead, third left hall, second left door." I tapped on the button. "That Dalek is going the same way, and there's one in the next progenerator room."

"Not too bad," he said. I kept pressing the button. The second green dot disappeared, but the red dots were converging on the Doctor.

"Four Daleks coming from the left, one still following you. Uh, there's another door in there according to the floor plans, almost behind the machine. Another empty room."

He'd gone through it by the time I re-scanned.

"All right, then?"

"You know, you _sound_ worried."

"Yeah, well, are you all right?"

"Fine. I can hear them." I could, too, they were so loud. "Where's the next one?"

"Go out, second left hallway. They're starting to cut you off."

"Don't forget to make sure that there aren't any near you."

I glanced down. "I'm fine; all good down here. Third door on the right. Nothing inside. They're all out looking for you."

"Or you." I tried not to swallow nervously _too_ loudly; I heard him sonic open a door. He heard me swallow anyway. "Probably me," he said quickly.

"Um, right, go straight, then turn at the end of the hallway. The next one is the first door on the right - oh, I've got incoming." There were five red dots two rooms down from where the TARDIS was parked.

"No problem, we'll just move you into one of the non-functioning progenerators. Grab that disc I left in there and put it in. Just enter the coordinates of the first progenerator."

I nodded despite his inability to see me at that moment and stuck the disc in the scanner. "Okay, got it." The TARDIS began to rumble. The blue dot shifted across the hall and three rooms down.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was somehow sneaking past some Daleks. I waited until he was clear of them before saying anything. "Only two more on the scan."

"Excellent."

"Straight shot. Turn left at the end."

Another green dot disappeared.

"Of course, there are quite a few other bases just on Skaro that I need to take down."

Joy. "Why not blow the planet up? The Time Lords have those sort of resources, right?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Because the longer I delay an all-out war, the better. If I sneak around like this, they may think that I'm just attacking on a whim rather than on orders."

"Right." I scratched my head. "The last one is just across the hall if you go out the other door in that room. The door is in the next hall over, though."

"All right."

I re-scanned, and the dot was gone, but the Doctor hadn't even reached the room yet. "How'd you do that?" I said.

"Do what?"

"The green dot is gone."

"I haven't touched it yet."

I pressed the button a few more times. "Well, it's still gone."

"Odd, but all right, directions to where you are, then?"

"Go past that first hallway and take the second. Go all the way to the end. There'll be a door on your left. Inside of that room is another door which, again, comes out right behind the machine. No Daleks in your way - they're all searching for you in the east side of the building."

Soon enough, the doors swung open, and the Doctor was turning knobs and telling me which buttons to press.

"So that was mildly stressing," I said.

"Lunch?" he said.

"Nice job, by the way," the Doctor said.

"Thanks." He handed me what appeared to be a bowl of custard.

"Have you done that sort of thing before?"

"Not unless video games count." And by video games, I meant "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon with an action replay."

"No respawns."

"Figured that."

"You really do sound worried constantly."

"I said so."

"Do the things you say often turn out to be true?"

"To many people's surprise, yes."

He laughed. "I know how _that_ feels."

"I'd imagine so. People call it Cassandra Truth."

"Cassandra?"

"Greek mythology. She could see the future, but Apollo cursed her so that no one would ever believe her."

"Yeah, that sounds familiar."

"Doesn't always being right really suck sometimes?"

"Mmhm."

* * *

**I'm sorry I used the word "re-scanned" so much. New one Thursday. Hopefully. Already have end written because if I ever go in the right order... Well... Bluh...**


End file.
